


For Your Eyes Only

by Freya1970



Series: Harry Potter's 'Bond' Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Curses, F/M, For Your Eyes Only-Sheena Easton, Severus Snape Lives, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is cursed to become her younger self at night.  How will the two deal with this change in their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Severus Snape and Hermione have been married for ten years; ever since they discovered that their 'lottery' tickets were a match during the Ministry of Magic's Marriage Law Act of 1999. Since then, Severus has returned to Hogwarts as its Headmaster and Hermione works alongside Harry as an Auror. Despite their best efforts, the Death Eaters continue to plague the world of magic. One night during a showdown in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione and Harry (alongside Ron's ghost) is hit with a curse that ages her and Harry backwards at night. Hermione does some research and discovers this is similar to the Wife of Bath's curse described in the Canterbury Tales where an old hag is magically turned into young women after she had has conquered her husband objections to love her for what she is in exchange for his life. Only Severus doesn't want to have anything to do with her as she reverts between 14-18 years old at night and being Headmaster of Hogwarts he is too busy to make time for her during the day. Hermione reassures him that he's the only one that can see her that way at night because of his their mutual love for one another which is also part of the curse. During the Christmas holidays then Severus, Harry and Hermione go in search for some answers.

Severus managed to find the perpetrator and demands he reverse the spell that he has put on his wife. Hermione intervenes, but they learn that here is no counter curse to cure her. They let him go. Hermione suggests that Severus go for a walk to get some air.

Soon after, Harry returns and Hermione and him are going over ideas when Severus returns and discovers that Harry can also see Hermione has returned to her youthful 18-year-old self. Taking this as a sign that Harry and Hermione are in love after working together so much, Severus fumes and leaves them both behind. Hermione watches in horror as her husband abandons her, after all, they have been through. Harry leaves Hermione and tells her that he'll go attempt to talk to Severus explaining what true nature (brother/sister) of the love Harry and Hermione always have had. Meanwhile, Hermione falls asleep, dreaming of the time when they first made love as man and wife when she was twenty and then it turns into a nightmare where Severus will only see her as a little girl forcing her to do homework. Hermione wakes up in the middle of the night crying about the man she thinks she lost. The man she truly loves and that she is 'For his eyes only'.

Falling back to sleep she dreams of what Severus looked like at one point during her first year. Then she leaves him but he simply pretends she was never there and then, later on, she dreams he abandons her at a ball to be made fun by a young Harry and Ron leaving her in tears without anyone. Early the next morning she hears someone apparates near the tent and hears the sound of footfalls. It's Severus. The tent flap opens and reveals that Severus has also grown younger having found the person that had cursed her and asked to be hit with the same spell. To her delight, they later find out that it keeps him between the ages of 38 (which is how old he was when they first met during her first year) and 44 at night. The next night she reverts to her sixteen-year-old self while he returns to his 42-year-old self they both agree to spend more time together during the day and not worry about the nights any longer.

And they live happily ever after.

Mostly....


End file.
